


Magic Lessons

by skylerSlapdash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Aqua is a dork, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Everybody Bones, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Terra is a doof, Uncontrollable Sex Drive, Ven is a precious miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerSlapdash/pseuds/skylerSlapdash
Summary: Magic is sex, and sex magic. All well and good for those who depend on it just a little bit, but Aqua? It's her bread and butter. And when Terra leaves to get some alone time, Aqua finds her magical lust starting to spin out of control....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This should go without saying, but this is a work of fiction and fantasy. Reality and erotica are different things. This shouldn't have to be said, but there are a lot of very dumb people in the world.

Sunset came streaming into the den of Master Eraqus's old training ground, playing over the multicolored cobblestone floor. The mural of the floor was of a city long ago, impossibly gorgeous, with a massive fountain and an army of children holding hands. At their feet lay a pile of discarded Keyblades. It is the world, Eraqus said at times, that we strive for.

Aqua quietly wished that he was talking about that instead of...of  _this_.

"It is your choice to specialize in magic, Aqua, and I will not take that away from you. But let me reiterate, my apprentice, that the specialization you have chosen has its own unique drawbacks and problems. Once more: this is your choice. But need I remind you of the words of that earthbound Master in the shell of a mortal? 93 years ago, it was, or longer...."

Eraqus and Aqua sat in the empty room, lit by twilight, each cross-legged atop the mural.

Aqua swallowed nervously.

"Well?" said Eraqus.

"Must I, Master?"

"If you are interested in this path, then yes. You must discard shame and embrace your path. State it plainly."

"Sex is, directly or indirectly, the most powerful weapon in the armory of the Magician. In a path of pure magic, morality is harder to follow. Darkness creeps in at the edges in different ways than other paths."

"Yes," said Eraqus quietly. "And while it is no more likely to lead to darkness than the other physical arts, it has its own strange aspects. The same Earthbound Master said that sex  _is_ magic, and magic sex. Beware of these truths, my apprentice. Hang on to thy self shall be the truth of your training." He sighed, shaking his head, smiling wistfully. "A dear friend of mine took that shadowy path that you now take. He was...difficult to deal with as he began his study of the mystical arts. He romanced h--" Eraqus coughed. "--the darkness, in the end. All things became a path to sex and to magic."

Eraqus stood. "Remember, Aqua, that the very reason we learn magic is to protect those we care about. To be in touch with magic is to understand that magic is a web that includes all that one has touched. Those ensnared by darkness believe themselves spiders. They have merely caught themselves in their own trap, and drink their own hearts drop by drop. Those who understand the light know that we are all of us the web, all of us the spider, and all of us the flies--save those cancerous insects that devour themselves on the edge of our vision."

Aqua blinked. None of this seemed relevant to Firaga or Reflega or, really, any of it. When was she going to learn the really OP stuff?

"I understand, Master," she said, hoping that this would get Eraqus to stop waxing philosophical and get to Flare and Ultima.

Fortunately for Aqua, Eraqus was very, very bad at finding liars.

* * *

Years later, the soon-to-be Master Aqua paced the hallways of the small, humble complex where they lived and trained, burning with frustration and, and...

And, see, it was really Terra's fault for not informing her, when you got right down to it. Couples, no matter how casual, were supposed to be about communication. That's what Aqua had read in the five books she had on dating and sex (or the five that didn't dip into witchcraft, that is). The fact that Terra had scooted away on his Keyblade to "drift around and think for a bit" was infuriating, because she missed him.

Platonically.

And hey, how about poor Ventus? Terra hadn't said a word to either of them till that morning, when he'd looked all movie-star out at the stars and made that big dramatic proclamation. Ventus had looked almost as disappointed as Aqua, which was almost impressive. Ventus was probably in his room now. Shirtless. Doing crunches, sweat rolling down his subtle-but-defined pecs before he turned over for a few push-ups, muscly arms pumping his round peach of an ass in the air...

Not that Aqua had any idea whether he did intense exercise in his room or anything, but...well. Probably. Guys did that, right?

That was definitely why she was thinking about it.

And as for Terra, the reason Aqua was thinking about the last time they'd fucked was absolutely platonic.

They had both of them risen from Journeyman to High Apprentice. Like always, they'd tested together and passed together. Then it was off to the small but lovely old village near the Temple of Departure, where they did shots of cheap liquor, occasionally passing one to Ventus in hopes that the bartender wouldn't notice. When Ventus passed out--which he did, of course--they gently brought him to bed and ran to Aqua's room. She led the way, as she had the past few times.

The lust boiled in her chest, bright blue and unstoppable. When they met in the doorway, her heart pounded with the steady drums of a goddess. Her chief acolyte held her so close, and the way his hands fell immediately to her lower back at the edge of the door, pulling her close--that primal way--made her so soaking wet.

They drank one another in, hands scrambling and impatient. They had, in the bar earlier, been playing with one another under the bar and under their belts as Ventus blinked blearily at the bottles on the wall. She crept under his pants so suddenly, not caring about rudeness now--he gasped, moaned--and it was still such a marvelous, powerful machine, even if the booze had weakened it a narrow, almost undetectable tad.

She could tell then in the bar, no matter how little of a difference it was. Nothing could weaken Aqua's sex drive, or the strange attunement her body had with those of her partners. Sometimes she wondered if anything ever could. The possibility scared and thrilled her in equal measure.

Exhausted, horny, they had paused and kissed and paused again on their way to that last destination of Aqua's bed, a plain mattress in the center of mandalas and bookshelves, plain and already stripped of covers and pillows and anything that might get in the way of their lovemaking.

Aqua met her own mattress and took a sharp breath--Terra had taken a handful of her tight shorts beneath her sash and, in one swift  _snap_ , pulled them to her ankles on her own bed. Aqua helped, then, pushing his hands off of her, stretching a long lean leg, kicking the pants to the side. And, hell--why not?--she ran a finger into her underwear, gave her clit a flick, and then tore the panties off.

Terra sat on the bed, stupid with booze, his cock sticking lovely and high through his pants.

The sex was very good that night, but it was not enough.

When Aqua got drunk, she wanted anal. Fine by him. He was all about the ass anyway. After a bit of play, she slapped the lube on his cock and on her ass, and threw herself onto the bed, legs up. Something about lying like that really thrilled her, legs high up to her head and spread, asshole wide open, his long cock dripping with lube and pre-cum, all set to violate her deep inside.

He stroked his cock for a bit, staring her straight in the eyes, smirking. It would've been a charming bit of tease most days. Not today. Today, Aqua needed it. Bad. "Terra, if you don't get proper started with my asshole right the fuck now, I am going to throw you off your keyblade in between worlds to who knows where and tell everybody that it was an accident, understood?"

"Your wish is my command," said Terra. He gripped her thighs with his strong hands, pulled her to the edge of the bed (her pussy ached at the thought of that strength) and began to tease her asshole with one hand and flick her pussy with the other. Aqua felt herself relaxing, legs spreading wider, asshole loosening. Mm. He really did know what he was doing with those hands, hmm?

Terra frigged her pussy with one hand, curling just right in the way that he knew Aqua went nuts for, just at the edge of her lips while his thumb flicked her soaking clit. The other hand got to work preparing her asshole, going from one finger to two to three within a minute.

Aqua was--not that she would boast, though she definitely would if she wouldn't be so embarrassed outside of the bedroom--a bit of a pro.

Before long she was ready, and Terra was waiting. "I wanna fuck your dirty ass," he said, breathing heavily. Smelled like booze, but Aqua knew she smelled just as heavily of vodka and whiskey and triple sec and whatever else they'd sucked down back in town.

"Fuck my ass, fuck my whore ass."

He pulled his fingers from her asshole and teased her entrance for a brief moment, his glans brushing against her cheeks, against her anus. Then he entered her slowly. She delighted in the texture of his cock, the rough bulb and the long shaft, skin so warm and soft as it went so deep into her ass, down to the hilt. She adjusted for a moment, panting, her hands dropping to her pussy to frig herself, and gazed up at him--above her, muscular, so strong but with his eyes closed, mouth pouting slightly at the sensation of her asshole.

There was something satisfying about that.

The notes were familiar but still oh-so-satisfying. He pulled back slowly, and she rejoiced in the sensation of that cock sliding again, moving inside of her, dominating her. She dug into her pussy with her hand, flicking her clit, and he pushed in again--still slow, but more confident, the sensation of his cock running through her ass not ceasing. He moaned. She hummed with need.

Terra sped up. Aqua felt the fires of her first orgasm rising as he shoved at a steady pace now, felt his cock dribbling with precum inside, flicked at her clit to drive it home faster. Needed it.  _Needed_.

"Oh yeah," she groaned, "fuck me with your slutty cock. Bet the village girls and guys love it. Give me more, give me more. Don't stop."

"You know they do--ahh! Know I won't stop. Gonna fuck you."

"Yeah?"

"Gonna  _fuck you_."

"Yeah!" Aqua came for the first time that night as he fucked her ass, in and out, that pain and pleasure--the shakes wracked her body, and Terra had the decency to keep going without comment, letting the unbearable warmth, the loss of control, all of it roll over her without interrupting the perfectly delicious fuck.

He was going fast now, hard now. Recovering from her orgasm, she could feel that cock running so hard and so fast, so animal-needful that she couldn't help really digging her hand into her pussy now, four fingers stretching her wide to feel utterly and completely violated. She closed her eyes, panting, legs aching from standing so high in the air, not caring--not caring about any of it. The discomfort and the pain were all blending into the pleasure, all three a porno triptych.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna--"

"Yeah? Gonna come with your slutty cock? Maybe I want more." But she was just teasing him; she wanted that stiff rod to come inside of her ass, wanted him to spill deep up inside of her, wanted to watch his face...

"Please let me come, please," he gasped.

"Come," she said, feeling deliciously witchy.

Terra fucked  _hard_ , then, his cock rubbing back and forth, half-falling onto the bed with his thrusts. So fast and so hard and Aqua could feel it in the back of her pussy, so deep it was, and she flicked and frigged harder as he fucked her dirty asshole. Closing her eyes for a moment, she imagined someone else sticking his cock in her mouth and fucking, penetrating her completely, a company of whores--and that thought brought her the rest of the way to the second edge, panting and gasping as he grunted like an animal, pushing inside her ass, dominating and dominated, and he shoved deep and--

"Aqua--coming!"

She fell over the edge with him, pussy contracting around her fingers, squirting this time onto his cock--and the cock was coming now inside of her, hot and liquid, twitching in her asshole, but all of these things were  _things_ and they all felt divided from herself and from Terra and the bright white orgasm running through their limbs like fire. The orgasm ran hot, ran through her fingertips--electricity flew from them into the walls, dotting them with little circles of ash as her pussy shook, as his cock twitched one more shot of come into her ass--and it was over.

Briefly. They cleaned up and then lay intertwined in bed, then, tired and slightly drunk, slightly dreaming. Terra nuzzled against Aqua's neck, the big lug, and it was so cute that she just had to kiss that soft spot on his neck that Aqua knew usually only worked on girls. The spot that Terra loved so much.

Terra began to snore.

Which was fine. Unsurprising. Normal, really. Terra was a good lover, in fact, bringing her to two orgasms, really paying attention to her, all that good stuff. He was a sweetheart. She loved him, (and she hugged him close as she thought that, felt his abs against her breasts, his legs entwining hers) even if she didn't know whether she  _loved_ him or if he  _loved_  her.

Aqua's mind wandered, or perhaps her body was what wandered. It hadn't been enough, somehow. She found herself still soaking wet with a sleeping boyfriend, unable to sleep, unsatisfied. There was nothing that she could do but run to the bathroom and pleasure herself till it was enough, till the need left her and she could finally go to sleep, arms around his waist, head resting on his neck.

It took a long while.

* * *

Aqua had gotten pretty deep into that memory.  _Very_ deep.  _Physically_ deep. So deep that her room was locked and she was coming onto one of her two vibes, one in her pussy and the other covering the other base.

You know. Like normal people do.

Definitely not like someone who found their way into a terrifyingly hard-to-control discipline that blends lust and magic until they are inseparable and is slowly beginning to question whether they have the control for this mess after all, oh God Master Eraqus why did I do this what can I possibly--

\--ahem.

Aqua barely cleaned up after herself this time. She didn't feel like it. Who else visited her room, anyway, save Terra? (vag vibe? cleaned.) And  _he_ was off being  _philosophical_  and all. Aqua sneered. Philosophy. How could he run off to be philosophical and  _not fuck her_ when hadn't even read Plato's  _Ethics_ , let alone a lick of Baudrillard? (anal vibe? cleaned.) In fact, when Aqua had brought up Baudrillard, Terra had said something like "Gesundheit!" What a disgrace to philosophers. What a fucking dweeb. (sheets changed. boom.)

And on top of that...

On top of that...

For platonic reasons, Aqua wondered what Ventus was doing at the moment. Again, this was because Ventus was her friend and she was curious about what he was doing at the time, and if he was maybe  ~~masturbating~~  handy to, you know,  ~~hang out while naked~~ talk about, you know, whatever.

He was such a cute boy, Ventus. Washing up on Eraqus's doorstep, so helpless. The idea that Aqua was in any way attracted to him was, well, laughable. Not that it would be a problem if she wanted to fuck somebody else. Aqua and Terra were perfectly fine with sharing one another, no matter the gender of the person they were sharing with. But Ventus seemed puppyish, despite being just a couple of years younger than the two of them. The age difference between the two of them and Ven--seventeen and fifteen--was already difficult enough to navigate, but he seemed even younger than that. It was like all the angst of his age had been sucked out by some vampire who fed only on emo. He was all smiles and bright eyes, absurdly toned muscles and robust, kissable ass-cheeks

Aqua took a deep breath. At Ventus's room now. No real reason. Just, uh. As the current highest-graded Keyblade wielder, she had to keep an eye on the other students and all.

"Hey. Ven?" Aqua knocked again at the door.

No response. Which was odd; he always spent so much time in his room that he'd always be there to answer. The kid was a real shut-in, Ventus was, to the point where Terra and Aqua would have to drag him out to socialize.

Aqua knocked again. "Ven? I don't know if you're busy or not, but we need to talk about your training."

Training? Yeah, sure. There was probably something to talk about regarding training. Though Aqua wasn't sure what, she was sure she'd think of it before he opened the door.

But the door didn't open. Aqua started tapping her foot anxiously, fuming, thinking about Terra oh so far away with his dumb little moment of reflection when she needed him here, and now!

"Ven?" Still nothing. What if he was in danger? What if the darkness ("the darkness" being the vague term Eraqus used all the time for Bad Things) had gotten to him while he was lying in bed, tucked in and peaceful?

Aqua made up her mind. She pulled back, took a sharp breath, and wham! Aqua shoved the door right off its hinges.

"I'm here for you, Ven!"

Ven lay in bed staring at her, his face a mask of horror. The bedsheets pooled around his ankles...bare ankles, actually. Bare calves, thighs, bare hands motionless but still gripping his bare...

"Oh," said Aqua. "Um. Oh."

What little blood was left in Ven's face drained right out. Horribly--he winced as it happened--his cock twitched and stiffened as she stared.

Aqua cleared her throat. "Well, then. I'm, er. Glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks," said Ven.

"Training," Aqua stammered. "Wanted to talk about it? Magic lessons? Yeah. I guess...later."

"Mmhm."

"I'll be going now. And the door, I'll...we'll call somebody? That sounds right."

Ven nodded. Aqua backed out through the doorway, waved her keyblade, and leaned it roughly against the frame. There. Good enough for now.

Aqua walked stiffly back to her room.  _I did the right thing,_ she thought.  _The darkness could've gotten him_.

And the back of her mind laughed maniacally:  _And what a shame it would be if the darkness got such a thick, fat dick before you did_!

Which was ridiculous, because Aqua definitely did not want to ride his cock all night or any such thing.

In fact, she so did not want to do that that she grabbed both of her vibes just to take care of how horny she was at the idea of definitely, certainly not doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this weird little piece! [ I also have a (thoroughly NSFW) Tumblr where I...well, I mostly just reblog tacky hentai and crap. But I occasionally post other fragments, more original work, and other junk! I truly appreciate a follow! ;) Whether or not you take me up on that, I hope you have a wonderful day / night / timeless void!](http://skyler-slapdash.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua finally gets around to giving Roxas lessons. (It's actually just one lesson. Also, the lesson is sex.)

Six months ago, Master Eraqus found himself facing a surrogate parent's worst nightmare. He cleared his throat, looking positively stricken. Ventus looked up at him with wide, confused blue eyes.

"So am I sick?"

Master Eraqus cleared his throat again. There was nothing in it, but by _god_ did he need to stall for time. Master Xehanort hadn't told the boy anything. Of _course_ he hadn't. Xehanort never told anybody anything. Why on earth would the bald old lout bother to teach him about puberty?

Ven shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Why aren't you telling me? Is it...is it cancer?"

Eraqus laughed nervously. "No," he said. "Err. You're not sick, my apprentice. In fact, this is something all healthy boys go through. It..."

"Master?"

"I'll be right back." Master Eraqus dashed upstairs to his personal library and tore through his oldest bookshelves, looking for That One Book. Downstairs, Ven twiddled his thumbs and wondered why, exactly, he had hairs on his balls now. "Oh god," he thought suddenly, remembering some of the books on Aqua's shelf that she never wanted him to look at. "Am I a werewolf?"

"Ventus!" Eraqus dashed downstairs, nearly tripping over himself, a yellowing old paperback in his hands. "This book has all the answers." He held it out to the teen.

  


__What's Up With My Downstairs Zone? For Keyblade Wielders_ _

__by Ava R. Ice_ _

  


Ventus didn't look too sure about it. Eraqus decided to spice the book up a little.

"It's been passed on through generations of keyblade wielders," he said solemnly, which was technically true in that Eraqus had gotten it from his parents at twelve. "The answers to all of your questions are within this ancient tome."

"The copyright's from thirty years ago."

"It's a newer printing."

"So all my questions are answered in here?"

"Yes."

"Including--"

"Nope, no need to ask," said Eraqus, waving his hands frantically. "It's all in here. Everything. Never, ever ask me any questions of this sort ever again. Do not disrespect the book and the ancient ways of the Keyblade Master. That way lies Darkness."

"I understand," said Ventus, which was not true at all. In fact, though he was a little naïve, he had a pretty keen bullshit detector. But hey, a book was better than nothing. "Thank you, Mater Eraqus."

"Don't mention it," said Eraqus.

"Really, I--"

"Don't. Mention. It."

Ventus left with the book. Eraqus took a deep, heavy sigh of relief.

It was difficult being a Keyblade Master.

* * *

 

Ven had first regarded the book with suspicion. Then--because it all seemed to make far too much sense--interest. A full six months later, he and his book were inseparable. Granted, there were some parts he liked better than others. All the bits about what was, precisely, Up With His Downstairs Zone were useful, but once he knew, he knew. The bit about masturbation was pretty damn useful, he had to give it that.

But the part that made the book so hard to put down was the diagrams. The book had chapters on both boys and girls, and for both there were _diagrams_.

Thus, Ven made sure the book was never far from his pillow, along with a pack of tissues. and a bottle of lotion.

 _Does Aqua look like this_? he'd wonder, clutching the book in one hand and stroking his cock with the other. No, she didn't look like the diagram at all. She was so much taller, so much stronger, so much prettier. Was it weird to think of Aqua like this? Weird to cross-reference the diagram with her body as she exercised, sweat-drenched, training with Terra?

Terra was another matter entirely. Sometimes Ven got into moods where he wasn't thinking about Aqua at all....

Sometimes. Either way, there wasn't even the chance of a snowball in hell. Aqua and Terra were having sex, definitely, and doing it a lot. _That's_ what they were doing when they ran off to a bedroom together, tucking Ven in for the night like he was a kid instead of just a couple years younger than them. It wasn't fair that they were having so much fun without him.

At least he could imagine the fun...Terra's ass heaving as he shoved his cock into Aqua below, her legs high in the air, shouting his name--Ven, why not have the name be Ven? He could just hear the bed knocking beneath them as they went at it, and Terra was watching them. Was that wrong to think? Why did he like the idea so much?

"Hey. Ven?" Knocking sound again. Ven gasped, looked up at the door. Closed. Nope. Not getting it. Gotta pretend not to be here. Maybe she'd go away.

Another knock. "Ven? I don't know if you're busy or not, but we need to talk about your training."

Talk about training? At this time of day, at this part of the Land of Departure? What kind of karma was this? The Aqua in Ven's head was cooing at him, begging him to keep going. The Aqua in reality wouldn't stop knocking. It was definitely karma. Fate did not like him fapping, and fate had come to visit.

"Ven?" _Oh Ven, yes, right there. Yes! Just come for me, come now!_

The real Aqua wasn't saying anything now. Was it over? Ven let the book fall onto the ground and sped up. Finally, some peace and quiet...

...and this was, of course, the part when Aqua shoved the door off of its hinges.

"I'm here for you, Ven!" Ven lay in bed staring at her, his face a mask of horror. She didn't. She _couldn't_. Not like this. _Karma's a bitch_ , whispered a sinister voice in Ven's head.

Aqua stood in the doorway, a little sweat running down her forehead, her bare arms so strong--she'd just knocked it down. In the middle of his horror he felt his dick twitch at the thought of all that strength.

"Oh," said Aqua. "Um. Oh."

What little blood was left in Ven's face drained right out. Horribly--he winced as it happened--his cock twitched again, stiffening as she stared.

Aqua cleared her throat. "Well, then. I'm, er. Glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks," said Ven. _This is the end of the world. Please, put an end to me._

"Training," Aqua stammered. "Wanted to talk about it? Magic lessons? Yeah. I guess...later."

"Mmhm," said Ven, hating the fact that he had somehow gotten even harder under Aqua's gaze.

"I'll be going now. And the door, I'll...we'll call somebody? That sounds right."

Ven nodded. Aqua backed out through the doorway, waved her keyblade, and leaned the door roughly against the frame.

 _She saw me masturbating_ , thought Ven, mortified. _She saw me_. Well, at least he could finish up. But the Aqua in his fantasies was saying something else now:

" _Oh, Ven, I saw you, and I wanted it. You know I wanted it...._ "

* * *

 

Legs-crossed, Aqua sat in her room in the afterglow of an orgasm, immersed in the sweet smell of incense. The magic tingled through her body, circulating, echoing still, burning.

Burning. That was the problem. Had something gone wrong in her studies? Was there something broken inside of her now, something fiendish and hungry? Magic and sex, sex and magic.

Magic. She'd promised magic lessons to Ven, and after such an embarrassing little episode, she _had_ to do it, didn't she? How else could she repay him? How else could she cover after such a humiliating mess? It was decided. The next day, magic lessons would begin. Officially. She just...had to figure out a lesson plan. Or a point. Or...anything, really.

How hard could it be?

* * *

 

Ventus hadn't expected to ever take magic lessons from Aqua, especially with her not even being a Master yet. Out by the cliff on the edge of the World of Departure, overlooking the stars and the dark ocean, Aqua pointed her keyblade at a blank chalkboard on wheels and tapped it with her keyblade.

"Magic," said Aqua.

"Magic," Ven agreed.

"Magic, magic, magic." Aqua paused, locked eyes with Ventus. "Yes, Ven. _Magic_. That's what we're here for."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really?" Aqua loomed over Ven, her breasts in tight black, tighter under the violet straps. Ven tried desperately not to look up. "Magic is terribly complicated, Ven. The basics can drive one to madness, death, or worse."

_don't get an erection don't get an erection don't get an erection_

"Are you listening? I said, the basics can drive one to madness, death, or worse."

"I don't think that's...true?"

"Oh, I forgot how much magic you've done, Ventus," Aqua snapped. "Do you want to come up here and teach the class?"

"There is no class. It's just me."

"Exactly. Now! Pay close attention!" She turned to the chalkboard; Ven leaned to the side to get a peek of her thighs through her skirt. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, m'am," said Ven, technically truthful.

As for Aqua, she found herself at a loss up there in front of the chalkboard. _Magic lessons. How do you teach magic? How do you describe pulling Firaga up from the core of your body and soul on a chain of lust, opening the gates of your mind, letting the magic flow out of you as rainwater runs down the trunk of a tree?_

Ven sat there on the curve of the hill, knees white in his shorts, mouth curved into a grimace of concentration. Aqua undressed him with her eyes, remembering muscles she'd peeked at, spouting pseudo-academic nonsense and knowing he'd latch onto every word. Something delicious about that teacher's power she had over him, and was that so wrong? Actually, yeah. That was definitely so wrong. But still, god damn--that absurdly thick cock of his...was it wrong to imagine that too?

Terra loved the girls in the village. There was an arrangement. Both of them could take what they wanted. Aqua had been fine with it, had even loved the girls with him on particularly long nights when the rough, sweet touch of Terra needed something softer and more feminine. But after a while, the boys of the village below the Wielder Temple made Aqua cringe. A horde of hunters and macho men without the sweetness of Terra, and those that weren't self-obsessed strongmen were already spoken for.

And here was someone else that made her blood rush, her veins constrict, her lungs pump--someone else with a certain caramel sweetness, and it just so happened to be Ventus, of all people. How unfair. Somehow, she trooped on with a miserable gushing cunt and a brain full of _oh god why_.

"--and therefore, the -ara spells represent the intermediate, the union of humankind with divinity," Aqua stuttered, waking up to whatever nonsense she was spouting. It sounded pretty good, though? Very Aleister Crowley. At any rate, it was very difficult to give it much thought now. Not with Ventus sitting there in the crook of the hill, puppy-dog-eyed, taking every single word of hers as gospel.

Aqua smiled, wondering if he was listening. "The union of humankind with what, Ven?"

Ventus blinked. "Um."

Aqua found herself slipping into character a bit. He was so deliciously helpless there, lying on the hill. How could she help taking such delicious bait?

"The union of humankind with," Aqua began. She turned, sticking her butt out noticeably, letting it pause there for a moment so he could enjoy it. Then she sat down in the dirt beside him. Aqua gazed at Roxas, blue eyes on blue. The sharp smell of grass in the air. Starlight. Ventus looked up at her beside him, nervous, lips open. "With," Aqua repeated, and the character of hungry dominatrix dropped. Just him. Just her.

 _The divine,_ thought Ventus, and pressed his lips gently against her cheek. She was warm.

Aqua held still as he planted another kiss on her cheek, tasting her, his own saliva a wet mark on her body, and Ventus wondered if he had just done something terrible. There was Terra, after all. Sweet Terra, kind Terra, still far off on that soul-searching mission. And was Aqua okay with this, so still beside Ven, breath stopped.

"Aqua," said Ven, and heard his voice, heard how strangely husky it was with lust. Ven wondered vaguely if he was a narcissist for being turned on by being turned on. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Aqua laughed quietly. "If you're sorry, that's fine." Her breath tickled his lips. She took his chin in her hand and gazed down at him sweetly. "But don't feel like you _have_ to be sorry, got me?"

"I don't," Ven stammered. His blood rushed white-water quick through his veins, to his throbbing erection especially. It felt like all the world could see how horny he was. What's happening to my downstairs junk? Come one, come all, take a look.

"Terra and I have an arrangement."

"Oh." That certainly explained how all of Master Eraqus's maids blushed furiously whenever Terra was in the room. "You _both_ have an arrangement?" A few scenes ran through Ven's head, all manner of boys and men from the village having their way with her in new and creative ways. He expected to jealous, was surprised when he just got harder. Maybe he could be just one more boy...and maybe that could be wonderful....

"No," said Aqua. She hesitated. Then: "I think I've been a little afraid."

The idea of Aqua, badass queen of fancy Keyblade-slicing, being afraid of anything at all was just...it was crazy. No way. "You afraid? You're so brave," said Ven. "And strong. And smart, and, um, pretty. Prettier than anyone I know. I don't..."

Aqua gazed down at him, half-demanding, half-uncertain. "Am I good?"

"Of course you are. What kind of a question is that? You're Aqua." It seemed so obvious. "You're _Aqua_."

"If you say I'm good," she said, laughing, "then I think I have to believe you."

"Why?"

"Because you're Ven." A smile played at Aqua's lips. "Now lie down."

"Uh?"

"You didn't think I was going to just forget about that kiss, did you? Lie down."

Ven obeyed, lying back onto the grass. It prickled against his bare shins, against his shorts and back. The dark sky gleamed for a moment, and then Aqua eclipsed it, pulling herself over him as if she was about to do push-ups, studying him. Her short blue hair hung over him, tickling his face.

Aqua batted her eyes, licked her lips. "Do you want me to teach you about magic?"

"Y-"

She stole the word with a kiss.

Fell on him, the pressure, the weight of her so sweet and desired, her lips seizing on his greedily, nibbling softly, and at once there was tongue. Ven tried to follow along with Aqua for a moment, realized that he couldn't, and gave into her steady, loving current.

The weight of Aqua's body against his was one thing. When she started grinding against him, though...

"Ahhh!" Ven broke into a moan, raising a hand to his mouth and biting, embarrassed. Aqua chuckled, dragging her pussy over his stiff dick, both trapped by clothing.

"What was that?" Another slow, torturous rub.

"Um. Ummmmm..." Oh god, it was all too much, it was all so different, it was all so wonderful....

"Part of magic..." dragging over his cock "...is unblocking the cognitive barriers we put up and giving into the energy..." dragging again, pausing this time, pushing _down_... "...ah! giving into the energy and recognizing...recognizing...mmm..."

"Recognizing," Ven moaned.

"Yeah." Pushing down. Both teasing themselves now, sipping the shadow of how it would feel. "Energy and us. Not different."

"Sure," said Ven, not understanding a word of it. Something new was happening. Not with his dick--well, _slightly_ in his dick, because he was sure he'd never been this hard and he was precumming enough that his underwear was becoming a sticky, painful mess--but with Aqua, who was unbuckling the pink straps and beginning to pull at her shirt.

She stopped for a moment. Smirked. "Ven. You're going to have to take off your shorts."

Ven didn't need to be told twice; he hardly needed to be told _once_. At once his shorts were lying at the side, his tighty-whiteys brandishing a massive wet spot around an even massiver cock. Aqua pulled off her shirt, tossed it on the pile.

Paused. "I'm going to need you to take care of the rest, Ven."

"The rest?"

"The bra doesn't go till your underwear does."

Ven peeled it off--good riddance--and his thick cock bounced free. Felt weird. He wondered briefly if he'd ever felt the open air on his dick. Aqua devoured it with her eyes, so thick, so hard, so shockingly wet for a boy.

"You really are that thick, huh? I guess this is going to work after all. So, Ven." She winked. It was so much fun taking a break from Serious Aqua to play with him. "You want me to take off the bra?"

"Please?"

"Pretty please," Aqua corrected. "With me on top."

"Pretty please? With, um." He blinked. "You on top?"

Aqua unhooked her bra in one well-practiced motion. Her breasts bounced, free, and she smiled at the light in Ven's eyes as he saw them. So much larger than he'd thought. He couldn't stop stroking himself.

"You like them that much?" Her index finger on her lip, teasing. Her aereolas were so wide, her nipples so hard. Her other hand flicked her tit absently, teasingly.

"Yeah." Ven's hand slid up and down his thick shaft; he was hardly aware of his slow strokes as he looked up from her breasts to her teasing smile.

Aqua leaned in. "Ven."

"Mm."

"Do you want to fuck my tits?"

"Please."

"Beg me."

"Aqua, please, please, please let me fuck your tits."

She put a finger on her lip, as if thinking about it. "Hands off your cock and I will."

Ven dropped his hand. Aqua crawled down, the grass prickling her hands, her fingers trailing her erect nipples over his bare skin, over his chest, his flat stomach. Now she pressed her breasts against his dribbling rock hard cock. Ven gasped, blushing. Very satisfying. Aqua began pushing her soft breasts together around his dick, slowly gliding up. The slick sound of his thick manhood sliding through his own precum against Aqua's tits was positively delectable.

"Having a good time?"

Ven nodded, face flushed, looking away from Aqua.

Up go the breasts...

"Are you embarrassed?"

Ven shook his head, still not meeting her eyes.

...and down, deep down, stretching his foreskin taut.

Ven let out a high-pitched cry, a long one. It lowered into a moan as she dragged her breasts up again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," said Aqua, pausing to give the tip of his penis a kiss. He flinched, gripped the back of her scalp. "You're having fun, aren't you? And I am too."

"Mmhmmmm..." Drifting away on his own moans, he was. She snapped him out of it with a quick up-and-down. "Meep!"

Ven thrust lightly now against her as she rubbed him, up and down. What an endless fountain of precum Ven was--not that Aqua was complaining. Aqua still wasn't great with lube spells. They all came out smelling like mint, and for some reason she wasn't supposed to ever cast them near food. (Not that she was kinky enough for that to be a problem. Yet.) But somehow the scent of the cool mint and the musk of his cock turned her on even more.

"You can thrust harder," said Aqua and, Ven being a guy, he started going _hard_. He panted, moaned, sweat running down his flat stomach.

Ven finally gathered up the courage to look down, to look her in her gorgeous sea-blue eyes, down to those breasts that cushioned his body, so soft and warm around his manhood. He wanted to see it all, wanted to be seen, to be touched. Maybe Aqua was right and he was embarrassed, but--but then, everyone did this, right? Terra too? Terra...too....

Ven panted faster. Short musical breaths, a rising scale. Aqua let him take control, focused on pressing her breasts tight together. The slick slapping sound, Ven's moans...Aqua was soaked through her panties. She could feel it running down her leggings now. Good god, had she ever been this horny before in her entire life?

Probably. That one girl, Lightgang or Frightning, that she'd double-teamed with Terra was pretty great. Maybe second to this? Maybe--

(oh shit wait hold on he's coming, get a grip, Aqua)

Aqua got a grip--a grip on her breasts, which she squeezed together one last time (oww) to really wring him out as his cock began to erupt, his quivering legs went stone, and he began to spurt a cartoonish amount of hot, sticky cum. Her cunny was just too damn hot; she couldn't resist taking his cock in her hot wet mouth and sucking him dry while looking him straight in that tasty blushing face.

Not that it was enough. Not that it was anywhere near enough, but...well. It was nice.

She let go of his cock and nuzzled his neck. They were side by side. Ventus made a comfortable cat sort of noise, and Aqua thought: _well, what a nice night. I'll take him home in a few and grab the dildo. Dildos. Dildos and plugs and...whatever else I can get. Do I have a sex doll? I should buy a sex doll. Or three. Wait, what would I do with three sex dolls? Wh--_

Ven. Staring her in the eyes, soft hands guiding her face to look at him. A single moment.

Aqua. Staring back, blushing at the touch, studying him. Surprised. Just one moment.

He pulled her into a kiss, wrapped a lithe leg around her, pulled her so tight, their bodies still sticky with sex. His drainpipe of a dick nudged the gap between her thighs, still impossibly hard. How? For a boy with so much light, this cock was _heavy._

Aqua broke away for a moment. "Are you--" Ven stole the words with a kiss, then pulled back "--are you really that horny?"

"That's not it," said Ven, ever the bad liar. Fluttering sloppy kisses on her forehead, cheeks, lips, neck. "Just. You didn't come."

"Mmm." Ven somehow found that spot on her neck, oddly low, and gave it a sharp kiss, his teeth backing up those delectable lips. Aqua laughed. "And that's all, I'm sure. I can just go home and take care of that."

"Oh," said Ven. One more kiss on the neck before looking away, dejected and trying to pretend not to be. "That's alright. Can we do this again?"

"Hmmm," went Aqua. "Well. What days work for you?" Oh, she felt so _mean_ , but it was so difficult not to play with him when he looked like such a puppy sometimes.

"Well, um." Still thrusting unconsciously between her thighs. "On Monday I've got sparring, and then I usually join the Flick Rush tournament at the comic shop in town. Then we--"

"How about in the morning?"

"In the morning?" Ven stammered. But he didn't look away.

"The morning," said Aqua.

"The morning" said Ven, smiling, Thrusting. "I think I can do that. Can I check my schedule?"

"After I wring every drop of cum from your cock, sure," said Aqua, winking. Ven's face lit up; Aqua stood, turned--making use of that shapely butt again--and slowly undid her sash, unbuttoned her vest, let it slowly drop to the ground. Ven stroked himself, mouth quivering. The titfuck had been one thing, and he still barely believed it had really, actually happened.

Aqua dropped her bottom shorts. Ven hadn't expected her panties to be pitch black.

He didn't mind.

"Should I take this off?"

"Please."

"Why?"

"Um."

"Why?" Aqua repeated.

"I wanna fuck you."

Aqua slipped her panties off, shoving her rear out for a little extra kick. Ven's soul left his body. So round, so thick...

And then Aqua pirouetted around, grinned like a cat, and pounced. She stroked his cheek, her breath hot against his face, and stole a quick kiss. Then she sat up, her thighs against his, aiming his hardness towards her soaking, hungry cunt. Aqua rubbed his tip against her clit for a moment, his cooling cum mixing with her juices. But she could take it no longer--she needed it, needed to ride him, needed him to hit her deep inside. From the raggedness of her breath, she knew he needed it too.

Aqua took a deep breath--Lord, that thing was intimidating--and lowered herself onto Ven. Easy does it. Oh. "Oh fuck!" Ven was just the size as her largest in the sex drawer, but infinitely more pleasurable. It was him, it was Ventus, it was the warmth of him, the little moans, the way his thickness twitched when she took him inside.

Ventus thrust unconsciously, going as deep as he could manage. Her body choked his cock so tightly, so roughly, seemed to grow tighter the deeper he slowly pushed. Did it hurt? He looked up to check--was she okay? Aqua's mouth hung open, her eyes shut tight. A low, deep moan escaped her lips. She curved her back down, her breasts tantalizing, and Ven took the hint--he leaned forward, taking one into his mouth, gripping the other tightly with the other, massaging.

Aqua winced--a true virgin, Ventus, with all the rough unthinking tiddy-grabs that entailed--but the way his cock stretched her insides tight more than made up for that tiny failing. She could chew him out later. In the meantime...

She slid her pussy up and down his shaft, slow and purposeful, and delighted in how much more forward he was now. Gone was the boy who looked away from her as she played with him; he breathed heavily, flushed. Now he looked her straight, his expression brimming with lustful, animal determination. Nothing could've been hotter to Aqua.

He met her bounces with thrusts, the rhythm plunging him deep inside of her with every wet slap of skin; the whole overlook smelled thickly of juices and sweat, inescapable, and the whole of the town lay below them. If they looked up, would they see one of the fabled Keyblade wielders riding another, her ass bouncing, riding a drainpipe dick to heaven?

There were a lot of legends about the keyblade. This would certainly be a new one.

Aqua pulled back; her nipples grew cold from the saliva in the open air but she didn't care. She needed to put her all into the movements, couldn't afford not to--

\--did she even, Ventus wondered, notice how loud she was being? Aqua cried out into the night with every bounce, mumbling Ven's name, hissing dirty things, asking him to fuck harder, telling him he was so good, so cute, so good, such a nice hard cock, and _oh mm like that._ Ven wanted to listen to her, wanted to pay attention to everything she wanted, wanted to do a good job, but oh god he just wanted to come inside her hot pussy, wanted it now, _now_.

"I wanna fuck you," he mumbled, "come inside you."

"Then" --she slowed suddenly, and up-- "do it."

"Faster."

"Make me," said Aqua. "Turn me over and fuck me from behind." The magic ran through her, up and down. The request spilled out like a spell.

She rested herself on him, smiled at him, fluttered her eyelashes.

"Really?"

"Or we're going to sit like this motionless all night." She wiggled her butt a bit, sending a tickle of pleasure through Ven. "Except that part. I just _had_ to do that part."

"Alright," said Ven. He gave one last deep thrust with her on top. Aqua gasped, moaned, and he took hold of her legs. Slid his own legs out from under her, cock popping briefly out. Aqua thudded back against the soft grass; he took her legs and raised them high, exposing her cunt to the night sky. Ventus flashed a mischievous, oddly out-of-character grin and plunged right in.

Aqua spread her legs wide to take him, found her head rolling back away from it all not with embarrassment but with sheer pleasure. Maybe that had been what took hold of Ven earlier, not that she had much brainspace to think about it right now. There was nothing now save their bodies and the place that they met--but saying that this was nothing, too, would be a mistake.

Everything was embodied there.

In that panting, sweating system of two and one, they felt it building. Building in moans, whispers, promises. Begging one another for one another, changing between begging for the fuck to last longer and for the fuck to end now. Aqua flicked her clit as Ventus fucked--this was enough, here, this was what she'd been looking for. She imagined Terra below her now, teasing her rear with his cock before sliding into her without a bit of trouble, so long and curved up in her asshole, stretching her tight, rubbing against the flesh that separated him and Ventus.

Was it imagination, though? Ven swore, when they spoke in the morning, that he could see the same thing. Terra confessed the next day that he'd fantasized about the three of them last night, and--being Terra--spent 9 and a half minutes getting to the point that he'd like to make it happen in real life.

Aqua rocked her hips on the ground so hard that Ven had to steady himself and plunge straight--

\--straight down--

\--Aqua shrieked, dug up clods of grass with her hands,

\--and one more, Ven needed one more, or two, or three, and lost count, one shuddering thrust after another till he burst--

\--she burst, clenched, felt Terra's phantom manhood below her finally explode into her ass, a dream of warmth inside of her--

\--one more shove, and _there yes that was it he exploded couldnt stop shoot deep inside her pussy_ \--

\--and yes, yes--

\--they say that flowers burst through concrete overnight in the town below. They say that young men and women were consumed by thoughts of their lovers or lovers they wished to have. A ritual spoken of in the town now, with its long-lost wielders, speaks of the Cry of Water and Air.

The ritual tells youth their destined first lover. It requires a mirror, a basin of water, a blade of grass, and a great deal of lubricant.

\--but we digress. The magic tore through the town, tore through their bodies, left their lungs heaving in unison, entwined in the grass, and still it was not enough. Even as the cum spilled into the earth it was not enough, even as they remembered briefly what time it was, it was not enough.

We shall leave them for the night. They made love till they fell asleep while making love, falling into vivid dreams of golden-translucent spheres and impossibilities unfit to be weighted down by words. Angels and spirits and tempters, all echoing from their sweating limbs, ragged breath, tired muscles.

They dreamed of their bodies fusing, their eight limbs sprouting feathers through the egg that contains the whole of the Worlds, their mouths opening to sing: " _I am Abraxas, and I fly to distant Abraxas."_

Look, it was a pretty fucked up dream, so don't read too much into it. Basically, they banged for like 93 more minutes after the bit this story covers. It was pretty good stuff, but one can only describe a cock and pussy for so long before one falls asleep with their reader in much the same way that Ventus and Aqua fell asleep mid-fuck.

Distantly, having resolved to continue his training despite his fear of darkness, Terra slept peacefully and dreamed of two bodies on either side of him, nude. Happy.

Except for the bit in the dream about the egg and the bird thing. That was weird as shit.

***

We now reach an ending of this story of our magicians-in-training. There isn't much to say, unfortunately. This isn't _the_ ending (for there is only one ending) but merely one of the many endings we bump into on the way.

Terra came home filled with renewed vigor for both his studies and his friends. He had hardly understood his uncertainty to begin with, but the sweet dream that visited him after days of solitude reminded him of those who loved him dearly.

The nervous streak in Ventus vanished almost completely, giving way to the cheerful Ven of old. He was still a perfect gentleman, of course--perhaps moreso than before, for the girls of the village began to take a shine to the boy shortly after that night. In short: it was very good that he got laid, because he had been taking the whole sex thing far, far too seriously. Internalized virgin-shaming is a hell of a drug, especially on top of the nasty blend of hormones that his body had been dealing him for the past year.

Master Eraqus noticed his students synchronizing almost perfectly in team drills, and wondered what had brought such a strange change over them all.

There was a man in black and his apprentice, but we will not think about them. This is a happy story, if an odd one. They despise happiness, and desire nothing more or less than to poison it.

And Aqua--as for Aqua, something properly slid into place inside of her after that night. Ever since Master Eraqus had spoken with her about the perilous path of magic, she had been consumed by worry about it. The lust that had boiled up inside of her had been desperate, almost nightmarish, and she had worried that it would hurt herself and everyone that she cared about. The more she worried, the worse it had become, but she needn't have worried. Magic and sex are connected, are they not? Good sex requires one to pay attention to their partner, does it not?

Aqua was--and is, though she now works her way back home after the interference of the man in black--a good person. Aqua had astounding sex, both before and (to an even greater degree) after this short chapter in her life.

Aqua was stupidly, absurdly good at magic.

And oh, she had so many lessons to teach her cute little student....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That just about does it for what passes for a plot in this piece! I’ll probably do some standalone hijinx with Aqua, Ven, and/or Terra having weird, kinky adventures in magic. Till then, I hope you enjoyed this piece!
> 
> Also—just for the fun of it—I slipped some references to Crowleyian mysticism / Thelema in here. It’s not a tradition I follow, but it seemed like it’d be fun. (It was!)
> 
> [If you liked what you read, please give my Tumblr a follow](https://skyler-slapdash.tumblr.com). Mostly it’s pervy junk, but I promise I occasionally post things that almost have slight small amounts of value! Anyway, you can’t tell me that you don’t already follow like eight porn blogs if you’re reading this. Come on, now.


End file.
